Proposal
by easilydistractedblondie
Summary: A cute fluffy little story :) R


**A/N in this fanfiction, Max, Fang, Iggy (who isn't blind anymore), and Ella (who now has wings and is part of the flock) are 19, Nudge is 15, Gazzy is 13, and Angel is 10. Dylan never existed, Fang never left, and Fang didn't fall for Brigid Dwyer. Ari is, miraculously still alive and the flock gets along with him. Other couples: Iggy and Ella, Ari and Angel, Nudge and Shadow, Gazzy and Alyssa (Ella's sister, also a member of the flock). Shadow is Fang's little brother that they rescued from Itex. Ari is like the flock now, he isn't an Eraser and his wings work right, and all that good stuff. Its totally random and I wrote it about a year ago.. oh well R&R**

**Part 1**

Fang got down on one knee in front of me and pulled out a ring. "Maximum Ride," he whispered so quietly I could barely hear him. "Will you marry me?"

Did he really just ask that question? Am I dreaming? Am I at the school, being tortured? Is this real?

I looked at Fang, whose eyes had softened, a look of hurt in them. _He thinks you're going to turn him down. _Angel's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I fell to my knees in front of him and threw my arms around his neck, "Yes," I whispered, wiping the tears of joy from my eyes.

Fang pulled back so he could see my face, I was grinning and he was too. He leaned in to kiss me and I melted into him. "I love you," he whispered, wiping the tears from my face. I was so happy, we were alive and Itex was destroyed, and I was going to marry the love of my life.

I heard a gasp behind me and turned my head to see Ari, my little brother, staring at Fang and me and taking in the entire scene of me sitting on his chest, a ring on my left hand.

I jumped up and straightened my shirt, brushing the wrinkles away half-heartedly. Fang stood beside me, arm around my waist.

Ari smirked at Fang, who was only a few inches taller than he is, "Did he finally get up the nerve to ask you?" he said to me.

I laughed and looked up at Fang, who is quite a bit taller than me, "did you really confide in my little brother that you were going to propose to me," I said. Fang blushed and I disengaged myself from him and walked over to hug my brother.

"Do you approve?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yes," Ari said, "and he didn't tell me, he told Shadow, Shadow told me,"

By then the room was full of people, the entire flock; Me, Fang, Ari, Angel, Nudge, Shadow, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Alyssa, and Total.

"What's with the hug fest?" Gazzy asked, oh the subtlety of a thirteen year old. I held out my hand and his eyes widened in recognition.

Ella ran over and hugged me, "Finally! He finally asked!" she giggled. Then everyone was hugging me and Fang, needless to say there was lots of hugs and congratulations.

Max's POV 2 years later

Fang and I were sitting on our bed, in our house.

It was on the same piece of property that parent's house is on, the farm, in the middle of Texas, is large enough that there will be room for all of us to build houses there. My mother and Jeb, whom I still can't bring myself to call dad, got married a few months after Fang and I. Ella and Iggy after them.

Now I'm technically related to Iggy and Fang.

The room spun and I suddenly felt nauseous. I jumped up and ran for the bathroom; Fang right on my heels, and found myself vomiting into the toilet with him holding my hair back.

When I finally finished he picked me up and carried me back to the bed room. Fang went and got me a glass of orange juice before coming back.

"Max?" he whispered tentatively, "Are you…" he trailed off.

I nodded. I'm pregnant, as Fang was about to guess, "Yeah, we're going to have a little baby," I whispered, I had hardly come to the realization myself.

Fang, the strongest, most closed off person I know looked at me with tears in his eyes, they spilled over and I put my head on his shoulder. My fingers intertwined themselves with his and I held him. "Fang?" I whispered. "I shouldn't be doing this," he stammered, before jumping out the window and flying off.

I didn't even have the chance to explain to him that I talked to Jeb and my mother, and because we're human avian hybrids, instead of it being nine months until I have the baby, it's going to be four weeks.

After about an hour of waiting Fang flew back in and perched on the window sill, much calmer than he had been before.

"Fang?" I whispered. He smiled at me and came over and squeezed my hand gently. "There's something else?" he guessed. I nodded. "We have four weeks," I said bluntly.

His eyes lit up, "all the better," he said.

Four weeks later Fang's POV

I was in the waiting room of the hospital, pacing like crazy. I was so nervous I thought I would explode. I'm going to be a father and I'm only twenty one! I wonder if he'll have wings, or gills, or both, I wonder if he's going to like me.

A nurse came out to get me, "Nick Ride?" she said.

Max and I are still using the stupid fake names; we decided to keep her last name when we got married, since I really don't have one.

I followed the nurse into a room where Max was, holding a bundle in a little blanket. "Hey, Nick, do you want to see our little boy?" she whispered.

I nodded, that was all I could do. Max handed me the blanket and I looked at what was inside. I had a beautiful son; he looked like Max, except for the hair. He has wings, too, and is, without a doubt, the best thing that's ever happened to Max and me.

15 short years later Max's POV

Fang and I are officially the parents of a heartbroken football star. Jacob is all grown up now and the quarterback for his school's football team. He's doing things Fang and I would never have dreamed of when we were fifteen, back then we were more worried about survival.

He's hiding in his room at the currant time and I'm about to go try to calm him down a little. Jacob takes after his father, he's so incredibly closed off, sometimes, that few people can talk him through something like this.

I tapped on the door, but he didn't respond so I let myself in. "hey," I whispered, sitting on the bed beside where he was sprawled out, face buried in a pillow.

I pulled him up to sit beside me, "you okay?" I whispered, feeling like I was fifteen years old again myself, dealing with Fang.

Jacob shook his head and I hugged him, he whimpered slightly and I realized he was crying. "Hey, shh, you're alright, it's going to be okay," I whispered, pushing his hair back. I rubbed his back, feeling the feathers through his t-shirt.

I really wished Alex, Ella and Iggy's daughter, was here, she's good for Jacob, they really count on each other.

**_Alexandria Martinez, I need you, Jacob needs you,_**I thought, Alex is telekinetic.

_Aunt Max, please, please, __**please**__, quit calling me Alexandria, _she thought back.

**_Okay, I'll stop calling you Alexandria when you stop calling me _**_aunt __**Max, it makes me feel old. Is there any way you can come over here? I think you should talk to Jacob, I can't get through to him, and he won't talk to your uncle, **_

_ Yeah, what's wrong?_

_**You'll have to find out for yourself. **_

Alex got to the house in less than three minutes.

Alex's POV

I walked into Jacob's room and immediately understood why Max wanted me to come over, my cousin was laying on the bed, face hidden in his hands, crying his eyes out.

I rushed to his side and pulled him up to sit beside me, he hid his face in my shoulder and I stroked his hair. "Shh, Jacob, what's wrong? What happened?" I whispered.

"She d-dumped me," he whimpered, tears seeping into my shirt.

"Jacob, you're only fifteen, it's not like you were going to get married," I whispered, forgetting that he was heartbroken and I should probably be a little more sensitive.

He flinched, what I said was true; he just didn't want to admit it. I hugged him a little tighter and sat there until he calmed down some.

After a while Jacob's sobbing dwindled and slight whimpers replaced them. He has always been so strong; something like this was bound to happen sometimes. I hugged him tightly, "You okay?" I whispered.

He nodded, and I pulled him to his feet, "We're going for a flight, either you can jump out the window, or I'll push you, you decide,"

Jacob laughed, voice slightly horse, "I'm quite capable of jumping out a window myself thank you," he said, perching on the windowsill.

A/N so this was pretty random and really out of character but oh well. Fluffy stuff. R&R =)


End file.
